Tomee Bear
Tomee Bear is Tom's stuffed bear. It has made many cameo appearances throughout Eddsworld. Origin In a Vokle recording, (recorded on June 10th 2012 at 3:00) Tom stated that before Eddsworld, Edd had a series called Bendee Stick and Tom had a character called TomeeStick. When Eddsworld started, Edd made Tomee Bear as a recurring Easter egg of sorts. Appearances to date *It first appeared in Ruined, on Tom's bed. *It appeared again in Zanta Claws, where Zanta gave it to a girl on his nice list; after eating her brother's head, since he was on the naughty list. *It appeared in an exhibit in 25ft under the seat, as well as appearing behind a young Tom playing with some blocks while Tom's life is flashing before his "eyes". *Tomee Bear has a small appearance in Matt Sucks on top of the shelf behind Tom when he walks in the door, seeing Matt biting garlic. *Tomee Bear also appeared in a comic, where Edd complains that there's nothing on TV. So Matt puts one on it. *Tomee Bear appeared very briefly in Xmas Day, in Tom's bed when Edd wakes up Tom on Christmas Morning. *The bear once again reappears in WTFuture, this time on top of Edd's drawer. *In Hammer & Fail (Part 1), the Tomee bear seems to be brought to Matt's new room along with his junk. * Two Tomee bears are seen in Zanta Claws III. The first one was a giant one that had a santa hat and coat that a family had before Tom wrecked their house. The second one was Tom's that was by the couch when Zanta went into his grave in the gang's house. * The bear returns in Hammer & Fail (Part 2) on the sofa when the gang comes in to confront the ghost. *The bear is found in Commander Bai's storage room in Space Face amongst the rest of his 'superior technology'. *The bear appears as a prize in the Tin Gallery in Fun Dead *You can see Tomee Bear hiding in the background on the official PowerEdd poster. *In the flashback in PowerEdd, you can see Tomee Bear in Tom's arms, who sits next to Edd. *In the first scene of Mirror Mirror, Tomee Bear can be seen in a cup that is next to Paul's Photo. *In the animated music video, Trick or Threat, at the beginning of the video, you can see Tom holding Tomee Bear whilst asleep. *The Tomee Bear can be found at the beginning of Christmas Eddventure sitting on the couch with Edd and Matt *In The End, he can be seen intact in the "things" from their old house. Trivia *The Tomee Bear is most known for its likeness to Tom, whom the Tomee Bear is based on (The same brown spiky hair and black unibrow). *His name is also based off of Tom's name (Tomee Bear), and has the same unibrow as Tom's early design. *It is implied that there is more than one Tomee Bear, seeing that there is one that belongs to a girl, one that belongs to the family in Zanta Claws III, one that belongs to the Atlantis Museum, one belonging to Tom, one belonging to Edd and one belonging to Matt. *On April 29th 2010, Edd received a fan-made Tomee Bear in the mail. *Tomee Bear resembles Tom when he had a unibrow. *Tomee Bear appears to belong to Tom. It only ended up with Matt when Tom lost it at some point. Edd also has a copy. *Tomee Bear's only function is to sit there. However, in the eddisode "Zanta Claws", The Tomee Bear copy made a little noise when it landed in the young girl's arms. *The Tomee Bear's cameo appearances are similar to those of the cursed idol in Happy Tree Friends. *Tom's 3rd most prized possession (first being his bass, second being his computer) is his Tomee Bear. It is seen in almost every Eddisode in his room. *Right before Tom answered the Vokle question (asked by Vokler Melissa Avalos) he said, "Whoever edits the Eddsworld wikia page, listen up." And a few seconds later, this page was up. Gallery RealTomeeBear.jpg|The real life Tomee Bear. RealEddGould&TomeeBear.jpg|Edd with the Tomee Bear. AnimationRuinedBear.png|The Tomee Bear in Ruined. AnimationZantaClawsBear.png|The Tomee Bear in Zanta Claws Animation25ftUnderTheSeatBear.png|The Tomee Bear in 25ft Under the Seat. AnimationMattSucksBear.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Matt Sucks. AnimationXmasDayBear.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Xmas Day. AnimationHammer&FailPt1Bear.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) ChristmasTomee.PNG|A Christmas Tomee Bear. EddsworldLegacySpaceFacePt1Bear.png|The Tomee Bear in Space Face (Part 1) AnimationZantaClawsIIIBear.png|The Tomee Bear in Zanta Claws III TomeeBear.png|The Tomee bear in Christmas Eddventure Category:Items Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Eddsworld Legacy characters